Luke's Explanation
by My Soul Your Beats
Summary: Luke decides to visit Clive in jail, and he leaves knowing he's made a new friend. Then, Clive gets a surprise visit from a very special person. Summary by CB, sorry for crappy summary, I needed to hurry and post, but Soul wouldn't reply...


**Luke's Explanation**

Me: Hey so here's my latest story! But first I just have to say that the Professor Layton games are like the BEST thing ever invented! I even have Layton and Luke plushies! I am OBSESSED with them!

Zeles: you can say that again.

Me: I am OBSESSED with them!

Zeles: I didn't mean it that way. But yeah the games are okay. Except Clive and Luke are freaking awesome!

Luke: What about the professor?

Zeles: Well-

Me: Hey we're out of time for our stupid monologue! (and Zeles, don't you dare insult the professor!) The story's gotta start eventually! So Luke, if you will.

Luke: Certainly! My Soul Your Beats does NOT own the Professor Layton series or anyone in it!

Me: But I wish I did...

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand, Luke. Why are we at a prison?" Brenda Triton, my mom, said.<p>

My dad, Clark Triton, shook his head. "Brenda, he said that he's visiting someone he met in a recent case with Hershel."

"I don't feel very comfortable with my only child talking to this dangerous criminal." mom said uneasily.

"He's not that bad, mom. I feel bad for him. He has no family or friends. He only did this for revenge on the people who killed his parents."

Mom looked at me. "Either way, honey, he destroyed London and killed thousands of people."

I suppose that's true, but I really do feel bad for Clive. My dad opened the heavy prison doors and began talking to the head security guard while mom and I took seats amongst the crying mothers of prisoners and depressed-looking friends of this jails inhabitants.

"Luke Triton, Mr. Clive Dove is ready to speak with you." the security guard called out.

My heart leaped. "C-coming!" I replied, and with shaky knees I lifted myself out of the chair. Mom gave my hand a comforting squeeze, and dad patted my back reassuringly. I followed the guard down a series of hallways, to a large room with more chairs and visitors, but also booths separated by glass, a telephone on each side.

"Right here, Mr. Triton." the guard directed me to a booth, and I sat on the hard plastic chair. Through the glass, Clive stared at me, confused. We both picked up our phones.

"Luke?" Clive said, and by the tone of his voice- which hadn't changed at all- I could tell he didn't know why I was here.

"Clive, um...hi." I mumbled nervously.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" his tone indicated confusion.

I looked down, unable to meet his gaze. "I'm really sorry that you're here, Clive. I really am."

Clive was still confused. "A-alright. But really, why are you here?"

Looking up, I began to recount the events that had conspired after Scotland Yard had taken him away.

"Celeste, she was really-"

"Claire, I'm aware. Dimitri Allen filled me in on the whole time travel and fake identity situation."

I was embarrassed. "Oh. Well..later that night, she-she left. Returned to her own time."

Clive blinked, then looked down sadly. "I'm sorry to hear it. I liked her very much. Even though I was evil, ruthless, and unforgiving, she still rescued me when I was hurt. And she was also a victim of the-" here his voice turned bitter- "political agenda for progress."

I thought of how sad the professor had been when Claire disappeared. Tears slowly came to my eyes. "I miss her too, Clive. She was a very nice person."

A moment of silence passed, and I knew Clive was also honoring and remembering Claire in that short period of silence.

"A-also, I'm moving. Tomorrow. So I came to explain that, and say goodbye."

Clive looked up. "Moving? I'm also sorry to hear that. You're a really good kid, you know?" a sad smile was on his face.

Tthanks. I-I really will miss you, even though you destroyed London, tried to kill me, and probably hate me for helping the professor put you in here."

"Luke. I could never hate you."

I looked up, and through my tears I could see the sincerity in his expression. "W-why not?"

Clive smiled slightly. "Because I was prepared to pay for my actions, so I don't blame you or the professor for my being in here." he gestured to the thick glass and concrete walls. "This was part of the plan. You thought that I thought I would get away with it? Impossible. Scotland Yard is only the best of the best, and so is the professor. Inspector Chelmey and Professor Layton would be proud."

I sniffled and wiped my tears off of my face.

"Luke, it'll be alright. I know you're sad that you're moving, but you can always come visit the professor. And me, if you really want to."

I nodded. "I promise I'll come visit you again someday. Hopefully I can bring the professor too."

Clive smiled at me. "Hopefully. I'd love to see him, and tell him thank you again for all of his help."

Another silence passed before Clive said, "Remember how I pretended to be you in ten years?"

"How could I forget? That was definitely the most memorable adventure, thanks to you."

He smiled. "Thank you, and you're welcome. Anyway, I really do wish I could be your future self, but you're much better than I can ever be. Luke, your life is way better than you realize. You have parents and friends who love you very much. I...have none. Just you and the professor."

New tears streamed out of my eyes. "Oh Clive you're right. I'm so sorry that you never had a better life!"

He smiled sadly, and shook his head. "I regret that too, but it just goes to show you that you have some control over your life. I couldn't control my parents deaths, but I did control the fact that I exacted my revenge. You can't control your moving, but you can always control your reaction. My times almost up, so promise me this; even if we never see each other again, remember me and the things I did, and never be as awful as me."

"You aren't awful! Don't say that about yourself!" I cried.

"Luke, please. I did awful things."

Sniffling, I nodded. "But you aren't awful. And yes, I promise I'll always remember you. But not as an awful example, I'll remember you as my friend."

Clive smiled. "Thank you, Luke. I hope to see you again, and that life treats you well."

We both put down our phones, and waved to each other.

A guard led him away, while another guard escorted me back to my parents.

"How was it?" dad asked.

"Good. I-I promised I'd come visit him again."

Mom smiled. "Of course we'll come visit your friend again."

She took my hand, and we all left the waiting room.

I looked back at the large building. Then, after visiting Clive, I appreciated the beauty.

Or because it was my last day in London- my home.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue (new point of view!)<strong>

I pushed open the heavy doors, and walked through.

"I have an appointment, to see Mr. Clive Dove," I said to the receptionist.

She nodded and a guard came to escort me to the visiting room.

I took a seat in the chair, smiling through the glass at Clive. "Hello, Clive. How have you been?" I began politely.

He stared at me in disbelief. "Professor?"

PS: Yes, Luke's parents really are named Brenda and Clark! If you haven't, play Last Specter!

Oh yeah, this story is dedicated to my BFFLs/sisters Kwi and Kwab, who introduced me to Layton. Without you guys, I'd be dead! I love you forever!BFFLs/sisters Kwi and Kwab, who introduced me to Layton. Without you guys, I'd be dead! I love you forever!

Sidenote from the Beta Reader, Colette's a Bimbo: Shh~ I added this part without Soul knowing. ;)) T-Hee. I just want to say, **please review**. And to my BFFL, Soul, "thank you Colette's a Bimbo for Beta-Reading my stories and posting it." Oh, no prob! Any time pal!


End file.
